


Falling 4 U

by SammyJe



Category: BAP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, angst boyxboy fluff bap himup">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJe/pseuds/SammyJe





	Falling 4 U

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*note this inspired by the TV show Lovesick the Series*

Kim Himchan

Age: 23

He attends Raven college for Men, he also the secretary of the Student Council.  Himchan problems lay with his father trying to build their family company into a super company. To become you need contacts, and what's great for making contacts, dating the biggest shareholder daughter. The only person who can help him out this mess, guess who, Moon Jongup.

 

 

Moon Jongup

Age: 21

He’s currently attending Raven college for Men, he also is in charge of the school music club. Which has happened to run into financial difficulty. They ordered instruments and found out they didn't have money to pay them off. Now Jongup has to go figure out a way to keep his club afloat, and the only person who could help him do that is Kim Himchan.

## Foreword

 

 

 

 

"Jongup, will you be my boyfriend?" Himchan asks, holding his breath, anticipating his friend's response.

Jongup pauses, and turns towards Himchan, “Go yourself.” he then storms out of the student council office.

Himchan sighs, falling back into his chair. He can’t but help think he just probably ruined his friendship with Jongup. He knows now that he needs to find a way to fix this situation.

 

 

 

 


End file.
